1. Field
The invention relates generally to safe-zone sensing systems and, more particularly, to a safe-zone sensing system that effects detection of motion and obstructions in a zone around the entire area of a lift.
2. Background
There are many uses for vertical lifts, including in large retail establishments and warehouses, where inventory may be stored on high shelves and the like, and the vertical lifts are thus in use near customers. As such, it may be desirable to ensure that the area beneath and around the lift is clear from obstructions before lowering the platform. It is also advantageous to ensure that the area is clear from boxes, products, and the like, to prevent damage to both the obstruction and the lift platform.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.